Someone Like You
by Miss BlackOcean
Summary: 7 years ago, Paige and Emily were both in love with each other. But a tragedy strikes, making everyone thought Paige is dead. Emily moved on and engaged to someone. Now after 7 years, with the feelings of resentment and frustration, Paige return. Angry with Emily, Paige determined to make Emily's life a living hell using her authority as a boss. Will Paige forgive Emily in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Twitter : Lia_Toreno

Note : Continuation of this story depends on the idea and you . I don't know if it's gonna be a lot of chapters like LwL but I would like to try . English is not my first languange . Be kind , be nice . Why Paily ? Because they're amazing .

* * *

_What if the storm ends ?_

_And I don't see you_

_As you are now , ever again_

What if everyone around you think you were dead ? What if you woke up from a long nightmare only to discover there's nothing left ? What if the person that you thought always gonna love you don't love you anymore ? What if she moved on , engaged to someone ? Can you survive the pain of seeing the person that you always thought is your soul mate , MFEO , true love be with someone else ?

* * *

**Flashback**

"What are you doing here ?" Alison asks while Paige untie her hands .

"Saving your life ." Paige move to Alison's leg .

"Why ? You don't even like me ."

"I don't have to like you to save you . I did this for Emily . You're her best friend ." Paige stop her action and stares at Alison .

"You are not jealous that the fact I'm her first love ?"

"You maybe her first love but I'm planning to be her last . So , I don't care ." Paige reply .

"Get up . Mona gonna be here in any seconds . Emily and her friends already called the police ." Paige help Alison to stand up straight . They both freeze when they heard someone open the front metal door .

"Go hide ." Paige whisper to Alison who is now shivering due to the strong wind on the roof of the abandoned building .

"What about you ?"

"Mona wants you . She won't kill me . Go ." Paige reply .

Alison quickly hide behind the wall not far from Paige . Paige put her index finger against her mouth , telling Alison to be quiet as she can .

"Where the hell you think you're going ?" Mona suddenly appears with a gun in her hand .

"Where is she ?" Mona asks .

"Where is who ? I don't understand ." Paige reply .

"Don't play dumb ! Where is Alison ?" This time Mona aims her gun to Paige .

"Relax .. Relax ..." Paige slowly retreated a few steps . "Mona , it's not too late to stop this . Just put your gun down ."

"I don't want to stop ." Mona reply , walking towards me .

"Mona ... we both were a victims of Alison's cruelty . She tortured us but when she was gone , you and I both stood up . You became the IT girl and I became braver . It's a great achievements . Now Alison is still alive , we can rub our achievements on Alison's face . We can pissed her off ." I gulp as Mona just stares at me with her red eyes .

"If you kill her , you don't get the chance to live your life , live all the achievements and goals that you've reached . You don't get the chance to show to Alison that you're better than her ." Paige tried to talk Mona down .

"I haven't reach my last goal . My last goal is to kill Alison . This is not about making her pissed off , hell , we're not in junior high anymore . She shouldn't exist in this world at the first place ." Mona reply and walk towards me .

"Now tell me where is she ?" Mona asks .

"I'm sorry , I can't tell you ." I retreated a few more steps .

"Don't lie ! You really want me to kill you ?"

"I know that you're a nice person . You won't kill me . Just put your gun down . Hanna will be sad if she saw this ." Paige speak .

"Hanna doesn't care about me anymore . She stopped being my friends when Alison's posses are back ." Mona reply but seem distracted when Paige start talking about Hanna .

"Trust me , she cares about you . She cares ." Paige slowly walk towards Mona . "She do ... Care ." Paige try to take the gun from Mona's hand . When the gun finally in her hands , she throw it on the floor .

"You think I'm stupid ?" Mona suddenly remember her real mission .

Mona caught Paige off guard , she kick Paige in the stomach and grab Paige shirt .

"I spent a few years hunting down Alison . And you ruin everything . Everything !" Mona yell and punch Paige's face .

"You should be on my team , you should be on my side ! Don't you remember what Alison did to you ? Why the hell you help her ? She don't deserves to live . She bullied us !" Mona push Paige backwards until Paige's back hit the half wall .

"Mona , calm down ..."

"This shouldn't happen to you . This is not what I've planned but you leave me no choice ." With that Mona push Paige off the building . Paige quickly react by grabbing Mona's wrist with both of her hands .

"No , no , no ... Don't let go , the police will be here in any minutes ." Paige look down . There's only ravine and woods down there .

"Let go of my hand , dammit !" Mona yell .

Paige tighten her hands to cling on Mona's wrist . They both now could hear siren from the police car .

"It's not too late , Mona . Pull me up , pull me ..."

Mona uses her left hand to release her hand from my clutches . I breathe heavily , struggling to cling on her right hand .

Suddenly they both hear the sound of a gunshot . Mona's eyes open wide as Paige just watch her .

"Mona , what's wrong ?" Paige asks .

"Bastard ..." Mona says weakly and start to cough out blood . "I think ... I just ... gggot ... shot ." Mona breathe heavily .

Mona close her eyes . Paige knows in any seconds she will pull Mona down with her and they both will fall from the building . She will die with Mona .

* * *

**7 Years Later**

Paige Williams / Paige McCullers : She have everything . Parents who love her . Decent education in business . She is the golden daughter of James and Callie Williams . But she is not very lucky when it comes to her love life . She has always been in love with one girl - Emily Fields . And Emily love her too . Correction . Loved . Screw that . At least she has a 7 years old cute boy that loves her .

I stare deep into the mirror , remembering what happened to me seven years ago . I slowly bring my right hand to feel the scar on my forehead . Remembering the pain , I remember the tragedy .

"There you are . I thought you're still in the bathroom ." James speak which make me snap back into the reality .

"Daddy ..." I smile at him .

"Today is the day ." James smiles back at me .

"Yeah , today is the day . But I already stuck here between plain purple necktie or dark blue small checkered necktie ." I point my fingers at those necktie on my bed . "Help me , daddy ." I turn around to faced my dad .

"You're wearing a light blue shirt . I say , go with that dark blue necktie . You always look amazing in blue ." James gives his opinion . I grab the dark blue necktie and put it around my neck before I walk towards the big mirror in my room .

"Let me help you ." James offering to help me .

"Are you okay with this ?" I ask while he helps me with my necktie .

"What do you mean ?"

"Are you okay with me wearing a necktie with a coat . Or do you prefer to see me in dress or skirt ?"

"Do you feel comfortable with yourself ? With a necktie ?"

I nodded my head .

"Whatever you like or love , I'm okay with that . Sweetie , I'm very aware with your sexuality . Your mommy and I always wanted you to be independent . Maybe some other parents don't like their daughter to dressed up like this but we are not like some other parents . We are special and we love you so much ." James smiles at me .

I quickly hug my daddy . "You are an amazing father in the world ."

"I will wait for you downstairs . We will eat together with your mommy and George ." James speak after we broke the hug .

"Just give me five minutes ." I reply . My dad smiles before he leave the room . I make sure my dark chocolate wavy hair look okay .

"Today is the day . I'm gonna reveal myself to the public . And meet her for the first time after seven years ." I talk to myself , staring deep into the mirror .

* * *

**Downstairs**

"Where's mommy ?" I ask as I join my dad at the dining table .

"I don't ... know . Upstairs , maybe ." James reply as he read the newspaper .

I take my seat . "Any interesting news ?"

"Politics ."

"Tea or coffee , Miss ?" Dorota , our maid asks .

"Coffee ." I reply . "Daddy , can you explain again our schedule for today , please ?"

"Well , as soon as we arrive at Philadelphia , our people will pick us up . We will have a little tour at our new branch . Later that evening , we will have some press conference ."

"Terrific . Should we really do the PC ? I mean , it's not a big deal . It's just a small branch handled by inexperienced people ... Like me . And since this branch open , we never build one house , we just renovate some houses ." I speak nervously .

"Because it's small that we have to make it big . What are you worry about ? I put A.J there since last month to make the company look pretty before he hand it to you ." James look at me .

"What if I'm not ready to take the lead ? What if I'm suck at it ? What if I destroy everything that A.J ..."

"Paige , businessman gambles a lot . We don't go down without a fight . We at least tried even though we know it's risky ." James cut me off .

"I'm worry about the PC . The reporters might ask more about my personal stuff than the business thing . And after that I might have to hold a big stupid scissor and smile in front of the cameras . I don't want to hold a big stupid scissor ." I babble .

"There is no big stupid scissor . It's just a PC . If they start asking about personal stuff , I will cut them off . Don't worry ." James reply calmly .

"Good morning ." Callie walk down the stairs with Chad next to her .

"Morning , mommy . Hey , look who's awake !" I say excitedly .

"I waited 7 years for this moment . I know you can take the lead , honey ." James says to me .

Callie clear her throat . "No business talk when we're at dining table , darling ."

My dad grins at me . "Sorry ."

"George , come here . Give your grandpa a good morning kiss ." James talk to his only grandson . The 7 years old boy walk towards his grandfather and give him a kiss on the cheek .

George Michael Jr. Williams is the heart of this family . My daddy and my mommy call him George while I prefer to call him by his nickname that I create , Chad .

"Chad , how are you my little boy ?" I ask .

"You're leaving . I'm sad ." Chad slowly reply .

I stand up and kneel in front of him . "Ahh , come here . On weekend or school holidays , you can always visit me ." I pinch his nose . Chad smiles at me , showing his cute little dimples .

"Your mama is right , sweetie ." Callie smiles at her grandson .

"Mama , I want to sit next to you ." Chad says .

"Next to me ? How about you sit on my lap ?" I smile to him .

* * *

Let me know what you think ?

* * *

Monday , 21 April 2014

11:27 AM

- Miss BlackOcean -


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Some of the lines I use maybe from another TV show . So , don't feel so weird if you have seen some of the lines .

* * *

**Philadelphia International Airport**

**Paige POV**

After picking up my luggage , I saw a familiar face waving at me .

"Daddy , that's Brad ." I say , pointing my finger towards Brad who is now smiling . We walk towards him .

"How are you , Sir ?" Brad hug my father . Brad is the closest friend I had when I was in college . He is really close to my family because my family once thought we were dating each other . It was really funny when my father warned him not to hurt me and to take a really good care of me . Also he knows about my past ."

"I feel really good , Bradley ." James reply .

Apparently , he take care of me until now . Brad looks at me and we do our secret handshake before we both end up in each other arms .

"You two never forget that secret handshake , don't you ?" James laughs .

"Braddy buddy , I missed you ." I speak as I ran one of my hand over his golden blonde hair , playing with his hair .

"Come on , don't be so dramatic . It's only been a month ." Brad reply . "Let's get in our car and we can talk more ."

* * *

"So ... Fresh from New York , huh ?" Brad asks as soon as we get in the Chevrolet Suburban .

"Yeah .. Hey , where's your black mustang ? Oh my god ! Don't tell me you already sold it , you bastard ." I look at Brad . My father sit next to me , listening to the conversation of two good friends .

"I didn't . It's safe in my house's garage ." Brad sounds annoy with my question . Because that's the only question I asked whenever I met him .

"If you want to sell it , sell it to me . I always adore your mustang ." I reply nonchalantly .

"Yeah , why don't you buy a new one ?"

"Because the new one is not the same as yours ." I reply .

Brad rolls his eyes .

"What's up with the scruff ?" I touch his face .

"Hey , no touching ! I'm driving ."

"I just want to feel if it's real ."

"It's real . What is so weird with my scruff ?" Brad asks . His eyes still focus on the road .

"Nothing . I never thought you were a scruff guy . But I guess things always change ."

"I'm actually ... trying to look more masculine ."

"OMG , there's a girl ! Who is she ? Is she tall like you ? Brunette , blonde or redhead ?" I ask excitedly .

"It is not really ... girl . I just need more masculine things these day ." Brad reply .

"He harassed you ?" My father accidentally laughs .

"Everyday , Sir ." Brad sighing .

"Harassed ? Him ? Who ?" I raise my eyebrows . Brad pretend not to hear my question .

"Daddy ..." I look at my father weirdly .

"Paigey ..." My father reply with my nickname .

"You knew something ." I say .

"As soon as we get to the office you will know , honey ." James just smiles .

"This is not fair ." I mumble .

My father's phone suddenly ring . "I need to answer this ."

"You will love your new office ." Brad suddenly whisper to me .

"It's elegant and classic . It's really lovely ." Brad added excitedly .

"Whatever , I don't care about my office . As long as it has a desk , a chair , a computer maybe and dedicated workers who can work . That's all I want ." I reply and glance at my father who is now talking to someone in the phone .

"Have you read the workers profile that I sent to you last week ?" Brad asks .

"Yes , I already read them all ."

"Your secretary . Man ... She's hot ."

"Yeah , yeah , yeah ." I reply , not really excited .

"You haven't read it , don't you ?" Brad glances at me weirdly . "Because if you read them , you would be like me . Super excited about this girl ."

"I read them ! My secretary is Emily Fields . She's from Rosewood . Brunette . 5' 8" . Still don't believe that I read them ?" I reply . And then I just stare blankly on the road . That is the first time after seven years I said her name out loud in front of other people .

"You memorized her profile ? I would definitely ask her to go out with me . Unfortunately , she's gay ."

"And engaged ." I say nonchalantly . But deep down it hurts to say that . It even hurts to face the fact .

"It's written on her profile too ?" Brad asks .

"Yeah ." I reply shortly . Hoping Brad understand that I'm not really interested to talk about Emily Fields .

"This is a good news , Matt . You never disappoint me and you did a great job . Thank you ." James end the line with a big smile on his face .

"What's up , daddy ? You seem happy ." I ask .

"We got it , Paige . Your family house in Rosewood , we got it . It officially ours ." James explain .

"Really ? I never thought it would be so easy like this ... Thank you , dad . I love you ." I hug my father . "That house really mean something to me . It was the place where I grew up . I had a lot of memories in that house , good or bad memories . Thanks , daddy ."

"Anything for you , honey ." James reply as he look at me with a smile .

* * *

**Office**

**Emily POV**

Emily Fields : Daughter of an army . She is a good 25 years old secretary . She has no problem working with A.J . A.J is a nice boss and she hopes her new boss also will be as nice as A.J . And today she finally gonna meet her new boss . She's been preparing for a few days for this welcoming the new boss thing . Unfortunately , she's having the time of her month today . On her company freaking important day !

"Are you okay ?" A.J asks when he saw me .

"I'm suffering . And I think I'm drowning . Are they here yet ?" My face is now pale .

"They should be here in any minutes now . You should go home and rest , honey ." A.J says , concerned . A.J maybe 'soft' but he really cares about his workers .

"I'm okay . It's just some stupid period pain . I had it every months . I can handle it ." I reply .

A.J just look at me , worried . "I'm okay !" I give him a reassuring smile .

"Where are they ..." A.J look at his watch .

Suddenly the elevator dings and the door open . Two men walk out from the elevator . The first man is Bradley , of course . And the second one maybe in his 50s gray-haired man . Probably our big boss .

I gulp . This is the first time I met my big boss . "Relax , Em , relax ..." I say in my heart .

"How are you , Mr. Williams ?" A.J greets , shaking his hand with the big boss .

"Great ." James reply .

"Welcome , Sir ." I smile politely .

"Thanks ."

"Where's your daughter ?" A.J asks weirdly .

"The elevator was full . She had to take another one . Just wait for a minute ." James answers .

The elevator dings again . A woman with an attractive bone structure get out from the elevator with a formal brown leather sling bag hanging on her shoulder .

"Meet my daughter ..."

"Paige Williams ." The woman smiles at me and A.J as she take off her ray ban . Just like that , I feel my world stop moving . Those memories slowly crept into my brain one by one before I feel my world turned black .

* * *

**Paige POV**

"Paige Williams ." I smile at her and my heart start to race . I quickly control my facial expression and just watch her face slowly changing from shocked to confused .

Before I knew , Emily already fainted in my arms . I don't even realize my arms catching her body . My heart start to race again when I accidentally touch her warm skin and her fragrance ... Damn !

But then , I quickly remind myself that this is not why I'm here . I'm not here for her . But I'm here because of work .

I clear my throat . "Someone , clean up this 'mess' ."

Brad quickly take over Emily from me . He grins and wink to me before he lift Emily . I just roll my eyes . Whatever , I don't care .

"Paige , this is A.J . Acting managing director of this branch since last month ." James introduce me to the current managing director .

I look at A.J , up and down . Down and up . He's wearing a purple shirt and a pink vest . And when I said pink , it is really freaking PINK ! What's up with this guy ... Is he blind ? "Oh god , I think I might have some migraine right now ." I say in my heart .

"Don't stare . Shake his hand or say something ." My father whisper to me . He slowly elbowed my back .

I smile awkwardly . "I'm Paige ... Williams . The one who gonna take this company from you ." I say jokingly . A.J and my father laugh .

* * *

"Feel free to say anything . This is your company . Maybe you have something in your mind that you want to change ?" A.J asks as we enter the office .

I look around the office . It's nice and comfortable . There's some cubicle . Each cubicle have their own computer . A few workers noticed my presence , they quickly stand up .

"Continue your work . Just pretend that I'm not here ." I say firmly .

I walk forward . A.J follow me while my father sit on the couch , answering his phone . There's a waiting room , meeting room and of course , my room . There is also a desk in front of my room . I smile when I saw my name on the door .

_**Managing Director : Paige Williams**_

"Overall , it seems okay . But I'm not happy with the fact that one of my workers fainted in front of me ." I speak .

"She's not feeling well today . So sorry about that . It won't happen again ." A.J reply .

"Don't apologize for her ." I shook my head .

"Did I miss anything ?" Brad suddenly appear .

"No , Braddy . You didn't miss anything . Where's that fainted lady ?" I look at Brad .

"She's in the meeting room . I already asked someone to take care of her ." Brad reply .

"Oh ... You called him Braddy too ? Braddy honey , I thought I'm the only one who could called you Braddy ." A.J smile flirtatiously and slowly touch Brad's bicep . Brad shift his body , uncomfortable .

"PLEASE ... Do not call me Braddy in front of other people ." Brad whisper to me angrily . I just smile playfully to Brad , making Brad piss off even more .

"Now I knew why you said you need to be more masculine ." I whisper back at him .

"Paige , Brad , A.J , we gotta go to the hotel right now . They have pushed our PC early . We can continue our tour around the office after the PC ." James suddenly speak .

* * *

To Guests : Thanks for your review .

Keep sending your review . Every reviews are important to me . Any suggestions ? If it suitable for the story , I will give you the credit . Have a nice weekend : )

p/s : English is not my first language

* * *

Saturday , 26 April 2014

04:13 PM

- Miss BlackOcean -


	3. Chapter 3 : Past And Present

Note : Thank you for your suggestion . If it is okay and not against my original storyline that I already planned , I will try to put it in the story . This story is more about Paige centric and her journey to find her way back to the person that she loves .

* * *

**Emerald Hotel**

**The PC**

**Paige POV**

"Mr. Williams , some people say this is your desperate attempt to find your replacement . Is it true ?" The PC went very well before some of the reporters started asking about personal question .

"It is not . I'm not desperate ." James reply .

"From the source that I have , your daughter is nowhere near ready to take the lead . But you're forcing her to take it and she doesn't have any choice ."

"No one is forcing anyone here . It's just a rumour ." I quickly answer .

"Michael Williams died in a car crashed seven years ago ... Mr. Williams has been pushing you hard to make you look like Michael . Michael also walked into the business world and got his first project when he was 25 , just like you . Is this about recreating a new Michael for Mr. Williams ?" The reporter look at us .

My father is speechless , he just look at the reporter blankly . I squeeze my father's hand under the table .

"In case you didn't hear it just now , I strongly denied that my father is forcing me to be like my brother or using me to recreate my brother . This is nonsense . Where is your decency and your censor button as a reporter ?" I reply firmly .

"I just hope I won't disappoint anyone in Williams Industries , especially my father . I hope under my leadership this branch will be Williams Industries strongest branch . I wanna say thank you to A.J for stepping up , preparing everything during my absence . All I can say is I'm ready , even though people say that I'm still not ready , that I'm still too young . I can't force people to believe me that I'm ready to pick up this big responsibility . So I guess , I will just have to prove it to you all . PC's over . Thank you ." I stand up .

"Miss Williams , just one more question ... Have you ever heard about McCullers's family ? Their daughter , Paige McCullers died seven years ago in a very tragic tragedy . You have a similar face with her face and your name ..."

"She said this PC is over ." Brad cut off . Brad always defended me when it comes to things like this .

* * *

**Office**

**Emily POV**

"Are you sure with what you saw ?" Spencer asks when I told her about my boss .

"I saw what I saw ! My boss's face is same as Paige's face . Except that she got a little scar on her forehead ." I yell at Spencer through the phone .

"Okay , when the first time she saw you ... What was her reaction ? Shocked ?"

"I don't know ." I reply shortly . Was she shocked ?

"Did she hugged you ? Kissed you and then told you that she missed you ?" Spencer asks .

"Nope . She didn't hugged me . It was like ten seconds of staring at each other before I fainted ."

"WHAT ? You fainted ? That was your first time face to face with your new boss , right ?" Spencer almost scream from the other line .

"Did I mention that my big boss was there too ?" I speak . Spencer just laughs .

"Don't laugh , Spencer . Everyone in the office keep teasing me about this story that I fainted and fell perfectly in the arms of my new boss ." I put my hand on my forehead . How am I gonna face my new boss next time ?

"Cool , Em . You're not like this . You don't fail , you're just nervous with your new boss because she has the same face with your ex girlfriend , although I doubt it . Sorry Em , I will believe it when I see it ." Spencer chuckles . "Every time you see her , just say to yourself that she is not Paige ." Spencer give me a piece of advice .

"What if she is Paige ? I mean , she looks like Paige , her name is Paige too ... What if ..."

"EMILY ! Your girlfriend , Paige ... is dead . I know this must be hard for you to work with someone who has a similar face with your Paige . Is her face really , really same with Paige McCullers's face ?" Spencer asks again .

"You should see her , Spence ... " I sigh .

"Okay , she has the same face with Paige's face . And I know you love fairytale , a lot . One day a dead Prince show up in front of his Princess and then they live happily ever after . But the reality is ... Paige is dead . And your boss is just someone with her face . You need to control yourself around your boss . You cannot look at her the way you used to look at Paige , because she is your boss and she might think you're crazy ." Spencer speak .

"And also , you have a fiancee ." Spencer added .

"Oh , god ... Should I tell Alison and the rest about this ?" I ask Spencer .

"You don't have anything to say to them at least until I meet your boss . I wanna make sure first that you're not hallucinating ." Spencer reply , laughing .

"Ha , ha . Funny ." I reply sarcastically .

"Have you talk to Alison about Jason ?" Spencer asks .

"Not yet . She's out of the town for a week . But I'm not sure she will take seriously what I suggest . I just feel sorry for Jason ." I sigh again . Another problem .

"Alison is Alison . But you gotta talk to her about this , eventually ." Spencer reminds me .

"I will talk to her ." I glance at the front door . They're back . "Spence , I gotta go ." I hang up the phone .

* * *

**Paige POV**

"That was a chaos ." I look at my father . "I knew it . Things like this would happen , of course ." I added .

"Maybe you still want to continue your tour around the office with A.J and Brad . I will be at the meeting room if you need anything ." James give me a small smile .

"Daddy , are you okay ?" I whisper to my father .

"I'm okay . I just need some rest after the chaotic afternoon , honey ." James pat my back before he disappears into the meeting room .

"You two follow me ." I say to A.J and Brad . I walk toward my room . And I noticed Emily is standing there in front of my room , smiling to me .

"How's your afternoon , Miss Williams ?" Emily says to me .

"Bad . And now I have you in front of my face asking how's my afternoon ." I reply sarcastically before I enter my room .

"Don't take what she said seriously ." Brad stop in front of Emily . "She's tired and she had a bad day ."

* * *

"So ... Do you love your room ?" A.J asks excitedly . I look around the room . The entire room is freaking pink . Brad grins at me . And then I remember what he said this morning . Elegant and classic ?

"As you know , my favourite colour is pink . So I decided to paint the room with my favourite colour . I love spending my time in here ." A.J smiles . I look at the couch in this room . It is also pink .

"You like it , right ?" A.J asks . I just stand there , don't know what to say .

Brad clear his throat . "Our boss here is so speechless . She actually couldn't find a right word to say how much she loves this pinky office ."

"That's not ..."

"And now she want to say thank you to you ." Brad raise his eyebrows playfully . "Right , Boss ?" Brad added . I'm just about to say something before I hear someone knocking the door . It's Emily again .

"A.J , Mr Williams wants to see you for a while ." Emily speak . A.J smiles at us before he leave .

"I will leave you two alone ." Emily says .

"When did I say you could leave ?" I speak firmly .

"I'm sorry , Miss Williams ." Emily look at me . I reply her gaze with the most fierce face I have which make her stop staring at me .

"No ... You will not call me Miss Williams . Hey Brad , what do you think ?" I look at Brad .

"I don't know . Boss ?" Brad sit on my desk .

"No , that's not right . Boss is only for an old bald man , no offense to every bald men in this world . You're useless ." I say to Brad . "You will call me Chief ." I look at Emily .

"Chief ? Seriously ?" Brad laughs but he stop when I give him a warning look .

"So , Emma ... I need you to do a me favor ." I speak .

"It's Emily ." Emily look at me . Brad just watch the drama silently , trying so hard not to laugh .

"Close enough . I need you to repaint my office and replace this sofa with a new non pinky sofa . You can do it , right ? I sit on my chair , looking at her .

"What colour do you prefer for your office ?" Emily asks .

"Hmm , softstone ." I reply . Emily nod her head and write something on her note book .

"No , no , Emma . I think it's better light gray plus light blue ." I change my mind .

"Okay ."

"No , shit . Umm , let's just stick to the softstone ." I change my mind again and it's making Emily mad . I could see it on her face that she's mad even though she's smiling at me .

"Are you SURE , Chief ?" Emily asks , annoyed .

"Yeah . Softstone . I want this place ready for me by Monday ." I reply nonchalantly which make Emily's eyes open wide while Brad accidentally cough .

"It's impossible , Chief . How ..."

"Then , make it possible . You're my secretary . My future ... this branch future lies in your capable hand . Go girl , you can do it ." There's a slight hint of sarcasm in my voice . Emily just look at me , don't know what to say .

"What are you waiting for ? Get out from here and start making some calls to the furniture shop ." I look at her . Brad just raise his eyebrows .

"Yes , Chief ." Emily reply shortly before she leave .

"Should I call you Don Corleone or maybe Don Barzini ?" Brad asks sarcastically .

"No mocking ." I shook my head .

"Dude , what was that actually ?" Brad move from the pink sofa to the chair in front of me .

"Dude , she's my secretary . I'm giving her some work . That's all ." I look at him .

"You could say to her nicely . Besides , it's already Friday . Your room is not like Chad's bedroom . It's big , it takes a lot of work to move the furniture before they could actually paint the room . Also , this place close on weekend . You want her to work on weekend ? Come on , cut her some slack ."

"Weren't that nice enough ?" I reply shortly with a question .

"I have known you for years . I know when you're truly nice or sarcastic nice to someone ." Brad stares at me .

"I will talk to my secretary the way I want . I don't want to spoiled my workers . Including you . So , don't questioned my action ."

"Was this because she fainted earlier today ?" Brad still not satisfied with my answer .

"Maybe . Braddy , this place already looked ridiculous enough ." I look around the room . "I'm handling a ridiculous company and I need to make it less ridiculous . I have the right to be the boss with a jerkface ."

"I get it . You never thought it will be this hard , especially with the reporters . But I thought you could have seen this coming . I mean , the reporters in New York were more aggressive and you faced them everyday in your life ."

" 'New York Today , Paige Williams and Bradley Harris - Bass got arrested when police raided a nightclub operating illegally last night .' I could handled that . But this is not that , Bradley . They asked about my past . They asked about my father's past ." I speak .

A.J suddenly walk into the room . "Am I interrupting something ?"

"No , you didn't . What's up ?" I ask , rubbing my face with both of my hands .

"Your father need you in the meeting room . But you seem kinda distracted . It's okay if you need to ..."

"Just give me a minute . I will be there ." I cut A.J off .

"You and I should hit the bar tonight . I know this nice and quiet bar ." Brad look at me .

"He didn't see it coming , Braddy . My father ." I shook my head . "Thanks but no thanks , I just need to be alone in my apartment tonight ." I walk away .

* * *

**Emily POV**

I take out my phone . "Looks like the new boss is no Paige at all . She hates me already ." I hit the send button . The Chief suddenly walk out from her office . She stop in front of my desk and my phone chime at the same .

"I didn't hired you here so you could sexting your fiancee during working hours ." Paige shoot me with her venomous words .

"Sourpuss !" I say in my heart angrily as I watch her entering the meeting room . I focus my eyes on my phone screen . "Sorry Em , I'm in the meeting room right now with my mother . Talk to you later ." I read the message from Spencer and sigh .

* * *

**Paige POV**

"Daddy ." I walk into the room . A.J sit next to my father , signing several files .

"Come here , sit next to me ." James says , pointing his finger to the chair next to his right .

"Okay . It's all done . You just need your daughter signature and she's officially the managing director ." A.J smiles at us .

"Good . Will you leave us alone for a while ?" James asks .

"Sure ."

My father stares deeply at me . "I need you to sign these papers ."

"Okay ." I grab the pen . I'm just about to sign one of those papers when my father stops me .

"Paige , after you sign these papers this branch is officially under your hands . This job is sometimes too stressful ."

"Are you trying to scare me off ?" I ask jokingly

"It's just the two of us right now . If you don't want all this or maybe you want to take a year off , just tell me . I'm fine with that ."

"Daddy , what happened ? You're acting weird right now . I thought you want me to take the lead , be great . Be you ." I raise my eyebrows .

"That's the point . I always wanted you to be me . But are you sure you want to be me ?" James sighing . "After you recovered from amnesia , I never really asked what you wanna be , what's your passion ? And you just continue with NYU in business . I only get to know you for 7 years , I don't know who you are before that . And I just think that maybe you have different dream other than this ?"

"My past is not important to me . I could never change it . I could only walk forward ." I reply .

"I know you're a little bit sensitive when I talk about your past . But Paige , who you are yesterday is who you are today ."

"Daddy , if you think that I will ruin your company ..."

"It's not like that , Paige . Maybe the reporters were right about I'm being too pushy ." James cut me off .

"You're not pushy to me . I owe you a lot and this is the least I can do to repay your kindness ." I say sincerely .

"I don't want you to pay me back . Because you're my daughter ." James reply . "There's nothing you have to prove to me . No pressure ."

"I really want this , Daddy . I'm ready ." I squeeze his hand before I focus my eyes on the paper again .

"Sometimes I feel regret for not trying hard to find your parents ." James suddenly speak .

"It's not your fault . You already tried ." I say

"I should have tried harder ."

"I never blame you ." I return all the papers to my father after I signed them all .

"This city has gave me a good unexpected things . 7 years ago after Michael died your mommy and I came here with sorrow and sadness . But then , we found you . You're the best thing that happened to us . I'm proud of you . If Michael is still here , I'm very sure he would be proud of you too ." My father hug me . I reciprocate his hug with a smile .

"You , Mommy and Chad are the best things that happened to me too . I don't know what's gonna happen to me if you hadn't found me ." I reply as I tighten the hug .

* * *

If you really read this chapter , you probably could guess who Emily's fiancee is . Keep sending your reviews 'cause that is what keeping me motivated to write a new chapter . Otherwise I will think that this story have no readers : )

Happy May to you all !

p/s : English is not my first language . But I love to write and imagination is my best friend . So if you're hoping for the perfect grammars , maybe this story is just not for you .

* * *

Friday , 2 May 2014

12:18 AM

- Miss BlackOcean -


	4. Chapter 4

Note : This chapter for me is probably to describe the characters background . This is a Paily story , so of course we will have interaction between them on the next chapter (if I feel people still read this story , there will be another chapter)

To airiana angulo : Thank you for your review . Here we go , the new chapter .

* * *

**Paige POV**

**Philadelphia International Airport**

**Saturday Morning**

I am here again at the airport . This time to say goodbye to my father and A.J

"It's look like we are early ." James speak . "Now , you really want me to take A.J with me ? I could leave him here . He can help you ."

"It's okay , Daddy . I will be alright . Besides , I got Brad here ." I patted Brad's shoulder .

"Yes , Sir . A.J told me that he really miss New York's pizza . It's about time for him to go home ." Brad agree . "We don't really need him here ." Brad whisper carefully .

"I could hear you , honey ." A.J turn around and give Brad a hug . While Brad give me a - help - me - face . I just smirk at him .

"I will miss you ." James says .

"I miss you already ." My voice break . " I don't want to be all emotional but I can't . I hate goodbye ." I wipe my tears using the back of my hand .

"Maybe you and Brad should go . You don't have to wait here if you hate goodbye ." My father smiles at me .

"Really ?" I ask .

"I will text you before I get in the plane . Honey , save your tears for something worth it . Okay ?"

"Okay . Please call me as soon as you landed , Daddy ." I hug him .

"You call me too . If you need anything or even if you don't need anything , just call me . I will miss you ." My father kiss me on my cheek .

"Don't forget to kiss Chad's forehead for me ." I say , smiling .

"Me too . I miss him ." Brad interject .

"Let's go , Brad . Before I cry ." I speak .

"Okay , okay , okay ." Brad reply . We say goodbye to A.J and my father again before we both leave .

"Where are we going next ? Your apartment ?" Brad asks as soon as I get in his car .

"Nope . There's somewhere else I wanna go ." I answer his question .

"Dude , please get your own car . I don't want to be your driver ." Brad groans .

"Dude , for your information , it's a torture having you as my driver . You drive like a tortoise . I'm still waiting the call for my new car ." I bomb him back .

"Whatever . Where are we going ?" Brad glances to me .

"Rosewood ." I look at him .

* * *

**Emily POV**

**Hastings's House**

I patiently wait for someone to open the door . When there is no answer , I knock the door again .

"Emily ?" Veronica open the door , a little shocked .

"Mrs. Hastings , I'm so sorry . I know it is still early but I need to see Spencer ." I speak .

"It's okay . Spencer is in her room . Why don't you go upstairs ? She is probably still sleeping ." Veronica says as I walk into the house .

* * *

**Upstairs**

"Spencer ! Wake up ." I stormed into her room .

"I am ... awake ." Spencer mumbles half - asleep . Hanna moved out from Rosewood right after we graduate the high school to live with Caleb in California . While Aria is dealing with her 'stuff' , Spencer is the only closest friend I have right now .

"Listen , I need to tell you something ." I glance at my watch .

"What ?"

I pull the curtains and open the window . "I'm borrowing Toby from you for today and tomorrow ."

"What ?" This time the 'what' is more louder .

"I need someone to help me with my Chief's office . I can't think of another person to help me other than Toby . Toby already knows it , and he's happy to help me . I just need your 'okay' ." I explain .

"I'm okay if he's okay . Wait ... why do you need my 'okay' ?" Spencer asks weirdly , still in her blankets .

"Please don't be mad ... Toby said that you both has a date this evening . He said if he helps me , he gonna miss the date . I'm so sorry ." I sigh .

"It's okay , Em . Toby and I will plan another date ." Spencer give me a reassuring smiles .

"Thank you , Spencer . My new boss is killing me . She wants me to paint her office and replace her sofa in a two freaking days . I'm working on the weekend !" I sigh heavily .

"It sounds like impossible job . Well , did you already find the sofa ?" Spencer asks .

"Yes and the furniture shop don't do delivery on weekends . But luckily , your boyfriend has a truck ." I reply . "Crap , I'm late . I gotta go to the office . I promised to Toby that I will be there at 9AM , sharp ." I glance at my watch again .

"Tell Toby that I love him ." Spencer says .

"Will do . Your boyfriend is my hero . And you're awesome , goodbye !" I reply before I leave .

* * *

**Paige POV**

**Rosewood**

I slowly step inside the house . "It's still same . Nothing has changed ." I say , more to myself .

"Woah , your other family is quite rich too . Big house !" Brad exclaims , looking around the house .

I just stay silent . A lot of mix up feelings playing in my heart and my brain . It takes a lot of courage coming back here after 7 years .

"Is that you ?" Brad asks excitedly when he saw my family picture hanging on the wall near the stairs .

"They should take down that stupid photo already ." I reply , not really care .

Brad take the frame down . "You're so cute . Adorable ." After rubbing the dust on the picture frame with his finger , he show it to me .

I just rolls my eyes .

"Don't you want to keep it ?" Brad smiles to me .

"No ." I answer shortly . I put both of my hands in my hoody pocket and walk straight into the dining room . Brad quietly follow me from behind . We both halt our movement when we heard some noise from outside the house .

"Nobody knows I'm here . They might think I'm a walking ghost if they saw me . You go find out what happened out there ." I pull the dark green hoody over my head . Some people maybe already know me because of the newspaper but they thought I'm just someone that has the same face like Paige McCullers and it's just a weird coincidence . But if they know I'm here , they might feel suspicious about this .

"Okay ." Brad reply shortly before he leaves .

Looking around the house , I suddenly stop in front of a mirror and accidentally sneeze . I quickly cover my mouth and my nose using my hand . Judging by the thickness of the dust , I need to get out from this house or I will start to sneeze nonstop .

_"What are you doing here ?"_

I look into the mirror , my dad is now standing behind me . "Great , now what ? Ghost Whisperer ?" I say in my heart .

"You're dead , go away ." I say to the mirror . He looks like between a shadow and a real human but the reality is , no one is standing beside me . I'm just imagining thing . Luckily Brad is not here to witness all this .

_"Don't you miss me ?"_ Nick smiles this time . Not a sincere smile but more to sarcastic smiles .

"Wow , you're still annoying . Even when you already turned into a ghost ." I reply . I guess , the war between me and my dad will never stop .

"You once told me that I will go to hell because of the way I live my life . Because I'm gay . And you're still here , why ? Did the heaven reject you , dad ?" I stare into the mirror and look deep into his eyes .

_"I see . You're not afraid to look at me in the eye anymore . Good ."_ Nick reply

"A lot of things happened . I have changed ." I say , still staring into the mirror .

_"There's only one thing that will never change . You . You're still a disappointment to me ."_ Nick laughs .

"Would you just leave me the hell alone ?!" I yell . Enraged , I punch the mirror .

"Paige !" Brad stands a few feet away from me . "What happened ? Are you okay ?"

Brad's voice snap me back into the reality . I look at him and then I look at the glasses that scattered on the floor , confused . My hand started to bleed slowly and it's weird that I didn't feel any pain .

"Are you okay ?" Brad walks to me . I stay silent , just letting him check my right hand . I started to feel some pain when Brad touch my hand .

"I want to go home ." I slowly speak .

Brad nodded his head . "Let's go home ."

* * *

**Paige POV**

**Paige's Apartment**

"Your apartment only has one bed ?" Brad asks sarcastically .

"I live here alone . What did you expect ?" I yell from inside of my room .

"Another nice sweet little bed ?" Brad stand at the doorway , shirtless. If I'm straight , I would probably jump on his bones right now .

"Not necessary ."

"Come on , you want me to hang out with you like old times , right ? Buy me another bed ."

I look at him for a few seconds with my pity face . "No ." I smirk .

"You're an ass ." Brad exclaim . "I will hurt my neck and my back if I sleep on the couch ."

Still sitting , I grab the bottle and pour the white wine into my glass . "Look at you , whining like a baby . Come here , you can sleep beside me ." I patted on the empty space next to me .

Brad grins . "I know you're not heartless ." He walk towards me .

"If you ever touch my finger while I'm sleeping , I will kick you out of my bed , hard . Just saying ..." I speak as I take a sip of my wine .

"Mean !" Brad lie down on the bed and put his hands behind his head .

I look at my bandaged right hand . It's still hurts .

"You want to talk about today ?" Brad says while his eyes travel on my right hand .

"NO !" I quickly reply .

"Okay . I will just sleep then ."

I lean my back against the headboard of my bed and sigh heavily .

"You want to talk to me about anything ?" Brad glances to me .

"I don't know ..." I reply .

"You don't know about what ?"

I shrug and finish my wine with only one gulp . Brad is now looking at me like I'm an alien . I just grab the bottle from my nightstand and pour down the wine into my glass for another round .

"Hey , drinking isn't gonna help you . Talk ." Brad grab the glass from my hand and put the glass down on the another nightstand .

"I am talking . To the wine . Pouring out my heart to it ." I smirk to him . "Booze is helping me ."

"Yeah , it really helps until you become an alcoholic ." Brad reply sarcastically .

"God , you sound just like the guy from the AA meeting ." I laugh with Brad .

"You always have me , you know that right ?" Brad speak soon after I stop laughing .

"Braddy , I just don't know what's gonna happen tomorrow , the day after tomorrow , the day after tomorrow tomorrow , I don't know ."

"You ... scared of the future ?" Brad propped himself up on his elbows and stares at me .

"A lot of things has changed , starting yesterday . So yeah , I'm a little scared ."

"Just one day in the hot seat and you're starting to give up ? You're just like a flaccid vegetables . Buck up ." Brad laughs .

I look at him deeply . Now I feel like I wanna punch someone in the face .

"You're gonna be just fine . Now , stop giving me your angry eyes ." Brad quickly speak when he noticed my angry face .

"Don't you miss our college year ? Study hard from Monday to Friday , getting drunk on weekend . You just did and did stupid things and after that you had no complications to dealt with ."

"Bang every freshmen on weekend , that's our favourite activity ." Brad smirks . "No troubles , no problems because daddys got you covered . Heh ." Brad let out a small chuckles .

"That's you , not me ." I laugh .

"Oh , come on . The first four years , yes , you were prissy and nerd . But on your final year ? You rocked your final year . You slept with every lesbian in the college ."

I just shook my head , laughing . "I rocked and I almost failed my final exam ."

"Something happened to you last year . You just suddenly went rogue . What exactly changed you last year , huh ?" Brad asks , curious .

"Something did happen . And I don't want to tell you ." I wink to him . Only I knew what really happened .

"I think it's because of your amnesia . You recovered last year and you finally get you back ." Brad reply in confidence .

"Maybe ." I reply shortly . "There's more behind that , Brad . My heart was broken last year . The day I recovered from my amnesia was the day someone broke my heart . She broke my heart and I started sleeping around with every girls in the college because I have nothing left . Nothing to wait . Nothing to be faithful to ." I could only say this in my heart .

I stare at Brad . "I really miss the Met Steps ."

"We sat there everyday ."

"Ice-creams and yogurts ." I smile while staring at the ceiling .

"And then the bird came and poop on your hair ." Brad laughs . "You did remember it , didn't you ?"

I nodded . "Bad luck , I guess ." I say , laughing . "My daddy once thought that we were dating each other ."

"Well ... we did dating each other . Remember ?" Brad smirks .

"We weren't dating ! I was just ... exploring you and .. and I had amnesia . You're not my ex boy ..."

"We kissed ." Brad exclaims .

"Please don't mention it again cause I'm gonna gag . I didn't know I was a lesbian , if I knew it , I would never kissed you ." I chuckle .

"We kissed twice , by the way ." Brad teases me .

"Just thinking about how my lips was on your lips , twice , is making me sick ."

"You kissed me because I have a very handsome face , admit it ." Brad continue teasing me .

"You're not handsome ." I quickly answer . Brad raise his eyebrows playfully .

"Okay . I'm gonna say this once and I want you to immediately erase it from your brain right after I say it ." I look at him .

"Well , go on ." Brad says , smiling .

"You were a great kisser ." I speak . Brad smiles even wider . "Okay , now erase it from your brain . I never said that to you ."

"I heard that all the times ." He looks at me . "I must say that I was slightly disappointed when you got your memory back before I even got the chance to sleep with you ."

I look at him , almost vomit . "You know , there is god watching me so that I don't make terrible mistake such as sleeping with you . God really bless me . Ha ha ."

"I mourned for a week when you told me that you were gay ."

"Dramatic ! You should get rid of your dramatic style ." I give my comment . Brad just smiles to me .

"But you were a good friend , you know ? When I came out , everybody in the college was just like 'look at that girl , she's a lesbian . That must be the reason why all she ever did was study and didn't bother to find a boyfriend .' " I still remember it .

"Those people were bastards ." Brad reply .

"And you kicked their ass . You stood up for me . Thanks , Braddy ."

Brad nodded his head and smiles at me .

"So , how many girls you already slept with in this city ?" I ask .

"Four ... Maybe five ." Brad reply .

"Are you kidding ? Only five after a few months here ? In college you slept with three different girls in a week . What's wrong with you ?" I laugh . Sex is the regular thing that Brad and me talk about . We're not ashamed to talk about it to each other . No judging .

"I'm working . I don't have time for some sex adventure ." Brad rolls his eyes .

"Well , you gotta make time for sex . You sounds really old right now ." I laugh .

"Ass !" Brad grunts .

"Seriously , your skill might be a little rusty . Out of gas ." I tease him .

"Don't talk to me about skills . You're just same as me . Single . No time for sex ."

"I do have time for sex . I'm just currently not interested and waiting for the right person . Besides , we're not in college anymore ." I reply . Brad stays mute for a while .

"I screwed a lot of people when I was in college ." Brad suddenly speak .

"Don't tell me you just realized that today ." I answer sarcastically .

"Some of them really loved me . They got emotionally attached ."

"And your point is ?" I ask weirdly .

"I was just using them . Making them fell in love with me with my blue eyes ."

I raise my eyebrows , don't understand . Is he drunk ?

"The reason I screwed with almost every girls in the college is because I wanted to piss my grandfather off . So that every rich men that my grandfather knows in New York will never ever hook up their daughter with me because I'm a player ." Brad stares blankly at the ceiling .

"Family issues ." I say . Brad and his grandfather don't have a good relationship . Brad hates his compeller grandfather . To Brad , he is not a Bass . He doesn't want to be a Bass . He doesn't want to take his grandfather's legacy . Brad could handle one of his grandfather's business but as a sign of protest , he won't . Instead , he ran away to Philadelphia and work with my family .

"Duhh , I hate my grandfather ." Brad grab my glass that he put earlier on the nightstand . "It's depressing every time I talk about him ." Brad says after swallowing the wine .

"Your grandfather still make you upset ?" I ask .

"Yeah . He was so mad when he found out I decided to move to Philly . The most worst thing of all this is my mother picking his side ! She called me everyday , trying to sweet talk me to move back to New York ." Brad says , almost yell .

"Your grandfather is your mother's father . Of course she's siding your grandfather ." I reply .

"But that doesn't mean she gets to called me everyday and gave me her speech about taking over the Bass dynasty . I love my mother , very much . And that old man knows it . That's why he use my mother . That's my weakness point ."

"What is it you don't like about your grandfather ? I think he's nice ." I raise my eyebrows . I never get it . Why the hell Brad hates his grandfather so much ? They both are just like North Korea and South Korea . Brad and his grandfather are basically like me and my dad. Never get along together . The flames always flaming . But lately the grandfather keep trying to mend the bad blood between them .

"Nice ? Really ? Brad asks me back . "I hate him ."

"Your abhorrence toward your grandfather is making me confused . Your grandfather wants you to be like him . He wants to make things right ." I speak .

"Well , I don't want to be like him . He's a dirty businessman . Fraudulent , corrupted , untrustworthy ." Brad quickly reply .

"He is still your grandfather ." I look at Brad . "Your only one living , breathing grandfather . Don't cut him out of your world ."

"I cut him out ? He is the one whom capable to cut me out because he's the powerful man here . Like he always said ." Brad reply , punching the pillow . "Don't talk to me about cutting people out . You cut your family out ."

I raise my eyebrows .

"I mean , you cut your other family out . The McCullers ." Brad quickly explain .

"I didn't cut them out . They already out even before I got my memory back . And please , don't say McCullers again ." I shook my head .

"You have an aunt . You could always go to her and be a McCullers again ." Brad says . I automatically give him a warning look .

"My aunt and I are not that close . And I don't want to be a McCullers ." I reply .

"But why ? I'm jealous of you . You have double identity . While I'm stuck with my grandfather's legacy ." Brad says , sighing . "Hey , don't you miss being a McCullers ?"

"Frankly , no . There's nothing I miss about Paige McCullers . Maybe because there is nothing left being her . I have a perfect life here , a family that loves me , a little boy and a good friend ." I look at him . Almost perfect life .

"My father , Nick . He never loved me . He hated me because of my lifestyle . Because I'm gay . It's disgusting to him . And my family now ? They love me , even when they know I'm gay . They're very supportive . So , yeah ... I don't miss my old life . Because I'm happy right now ."

Brad just stares at me with his 'O' mouth .

"Sorry , that was just too much . You didn't have to listen to this crap , actually ." I say after I saw Brad's face .

"No , it's okay . I am ... shocked because you barely talked to me about your old life or your old family before this . I'm really glad that you open up to me ." Brad gives me a reassuring smile .

"I guess , everybody has their own family issues ." I say .

"Cheers to that ." Brad says , swallowing all of his wine . My wine , actually .

"That's my wine and my glass ." I let out a small laugh . "Let's not talk about our family issues ."

"Ah ! We might be an alcoholic if we talk about them ." Brad says jokingly .

"Yeah ." I groan as I touch the swathe that covering my right hand . Brad was the one who bandage it up for me earlier .

"Does it still hurt ?" Brad asks , concerned .

"Yeah ... But I will be fine ." I reply .

"Frequently change the bandage . Clean the wound with water first . Dry your hand before you put the ointment on it . And then you wrap your hand ." Brad speak to me .

"Okay , mom ." I grin . Brad rolls his eyes . Bradley may seems juvenile with his private life but he is a good friend and he cares about people around him .

* * *

Keep sending in your review / suggestion or whatever . Your reviews are what keeping me motivated and made my day feel even better .

p/s : English is not my first language . Please be patient with it and just enjoy the storyline (I hope it's a good storyline to you)

* * *

Saturday , 17 May 2014

02:00 AM

- Miss BlackOcean -


	5. Chapter 5 : She's Back

Note : Emily's fiancee make her first appearance in this chapter .

* * *

**Emily POV**

It's been a week since my bitchy boss arrived , continuously making my life like a living hell . I just don't get it . Why does she hates me so much ? Is it because of the fainted thing ? Spencer tries to calm me down by saying that every working person has or at least had their own bitchy boss but I guess mine is just super bitchy - jerk face - double standard boss .

Other workers get to call her 'Miss Williams' while me , her own secretary can only call her 'Chief' . People probably says that I'm a whiner , complaining too much but this is not just that . I deserve to be treated like my other colleague .

Like how she treats Amanda or Quinn or Megan or Patrick or my other colleague . She smiles and she laughs with them . Hell , sometimes I could sense that she's flirting with the girls . Not that I'm surprised with that , I know she's a lesbian too but I couldn't ignore the way she treats me .

The way she spoke to me , look at me (okay , sometimes while she's talking , she doesn't even look at me) Like I'm nothing and looking at my face politely will only waste her time .

* * *

**Flashback**

_"I did everything you asked . And over there , no more pinky sofa . I even moved your furniture so that your office could look bigger and neat ."_ I explained soon after we both entered the room .

Chief just looked at me , didn't know what to say . I look at her patiently while she inspected every inch of the room .

_"I didn't ask you to moved my things ."_ Chief said after a few minutes .

_"I'm sorry , I just thought ..."_

But the Chief quickly cut me off . _"Your thought are meaningless to me . I asked you to paint my office and replace the sofa . What did you do ?"_

_"I'm sorry ..."_

_"Stop apologizing ."_

"In my office ! Now !" A yell stops my flashback . Everybody look at me . I sigh , ashamed . What now ?

* * *

**Paige POV**

"In my office ! Now !" I yell and quickly walk into my office . Taking off my coat , I sit down on my chair .

"Chief ?" Emily appears with a polite smile on her face .

"Close the door . And stop smiling ." I speak firmly .

"Do you need anything ?" Emily asks , standing in front of me .

"Where is the lawyer that I have been asking for ?!" I ask angrily . "Do you know what's gonna happened if something goes wrong and we don't have a lawyer ?"

"I already made the appointments for them to meet you on Monday and Wednesday but you canceled both appointments because you were busy visiting the site ." Emily reply calmly .

"Well , I'm not visiting any site today . Can you call and ask them to bring those papers ?" I look at Emily pathetically .

"I'm not sure if they could come today , Chief ."

"I don't care how , but I want them here today ." I look at her . Oh , you had no problem daydreaming just now but you have a problem to convince a lawyer to come to my office . How nice !

"You didn't have to waste your time waiting for a lawyer and I didn't have to waste my time making appointments with the lawyer if you didn't terminate the original law firm . Stupid ." Emily mumbles something .

"What did you just say ?" I narrow my eyebrows .

"Umm , no.. nothing ." Emily reply , stuttering .

I look at her suspiciously before my phone suddenly ring . "Wait a minute ." I say to Emily .

"Good afternoon . Yes , this is her . Ah , hmm . Yeah ." I nod my head . "Now ?" I glance on my watch .

"I'm afraid that my schedule is too tight today ." I talk to my phone as my eyes scanning Emily .

"But I think , I could send my people there ." I quickly added . "Okay , my people will be there in an hour ." I finally ended the line .

"Call the lawyers and tell them to come tomorrow morning ." I take out my laptop from my leather sling back .

"I thought you want them today ?" Emily asks , feeling weird with my new order .

"Since you couldn't make that happen , I have another task for you . I want you to go pick up my fairlady ." I reply while my hand busy plugging in my pen drive .

"Your fairlady ?" Emily's voice sounds a little shocked .

"My car ." I answer without looking at her . I could hear Emily sighs in relief . "Don't tell me you thought I was asking you to pick up my fairlady as in my girlfriend ?" I stare at her .

"Yes . Umm , I mean , no . I was just ... Just ..." Emily begin to stutters . "Just stupid much . Why am I stuttering in front of her ? My Chief surely will think of me as a complete moron who couldn't even form a sentence ." Emily says in her heart .

"Mmmhmm , just what ?" I continue staring at her . Emily look down on her thighs .

"Let's just be honest . I maybe a bitch sometimes and I hate you but my hate level against you is still not enough to make me eat you alive ." I speak firmly . I could see Emily's lips moving , mumbling something .

"Is there anything you want to add ?" I ask .

"Nothing ."

"Okay . My car is a Nissan Fairlady . Dark blue . I want you to go pick it up for me ."

"Chief , with all due respect I'm pretty sure our company's driver could do it . Besides , I don't drive a sport car . I'm afraid that ..."

"Afraid what ? The car won't bite you . You have nothing to worry about ." I cut Emily off .

Emily sighs and finally give up .

"Drive safely . It's a new car . I don't want even a small scratch on my car ." I warn her with my stern voice . Emily is about to leave when I call her again .

"Emma , just a heads up . Don't screw this . You were already on my non - favourite list . Screw this one up , I might fire you from this company ." Damn , I love to make her feel miserable with my power . It's probably one of my favourite sports since I arrived in Philly . My eyes caught a frown line on Emily's forehead .

"Thanks for the heads up . Really appreciate it . By the way , it's Emily ." Emily answers sarcastically . I raise my eyebrows . She already left before I could say something .

* * *

**Emily POV**

**Rosewood**

I finally arrived at my family's house in Rosewood when it's almost 7:00 pm . My father's Toyota is not in the driveway , so he must be out . I stop in front of my door looking around the street .

Not far from my house is the Cavanaugh's house . Toby rarely visit his parents even though Jenna is no longer staying there . The bad blood between him and Jenna never stop .

Sometimes I couldn't believe it . That Spencer and I are the only two standing in Rosewood , staying with our families . God , how I really miss Hanna and Aria . And I miss Rosewood High too .

I finally open the front door . "Mom ?" I call . I put down my work bag that full with files . This is all Paige Williams's fault . I could finished my work at the office if she had answer her phone .

The car's dealer had to call my Chief first before he could give me the keys . But my Chief didn't answer the phone so I waited . Until three hours later , she called to confirmed it . She didn't bother to say sorry to me , she just said that she was in meeting with Bradley and her phone was on silent .

And now here I am , coming home with a pile of files . "Mom ?" I call again . Hoping that my mom would show up from the kitchen , welcoming me home with a warmth smile . I check the kitchen . No one . Both of my parents were out ? I raise my eyebrows , usually they will called me first if they wanted to go out .

I sigh and grab my work bag before climbing up the stairs . I open my bedroom door roughly and toss the bag on my bed . Walking towards the mirror in the corner of the room , I slowly undressed but stop and gasp when I saw through the mirror that someone is lying on the window seat reading 'Winner' .

I turn around , shocked . "Ali ? What are you doing here ?"

"Your mother let me in . Surprise ! Or ... no surprise ?" Alison put the book down and glances on my work bag that I angrily tossed it earlier .

"I had a rough day ." I sigh . Alison smiles at me and pull me down on top of her . We both look at each other . "Why you didn't tell me you were com ..."

Alison silencing my question with a kiss on my lips . The kiss wanders around our lips before Alison decided to upgrade the kiss . Her tongue slowly parted my lips as she easily slide it in into my mouth .

The kiss soon turn into a hungry , passionate loving kiss . Her tongue is dancing with my tongue while my hands is now all over her body . From her shoulder to her wrist . Back to her shoulder and slowly travel up on her cheek .

While Alison's hands move slowly from my waist to my hips before she gently squeeze my ass . I moan spontaneously due to her touch , savouring the moment . She continue to dominates my body by traveling her hands on my thighs .

I'm so lost in the kiss . But I startled when I feel Ali's hand touch my navel and slowly move to my waist . She suddenly slide in one , no , not one but three fingers into my panties .

"Ali , no ." I shook my head and grab her wrist , stopping her action .

"But why ?" Ali asks with her deep , aroused voice .

I look at my bedroom door . The door is wide open . "My parents might be here in any minute . They cannot see us like this ."

"I'm your fiancee . We are engaged to each other . Not only in public place , but we are also engaged in the bed . Don't tell me they don't know we have been doing each other ." Alison hold both of my wrist and give me her charming smiles that always melt my heart , coaxing me to continue our activity .

"I'm okay with our make out session but no ..." I slap Alison's hand away when she started to slide in her fingers into my panties again . "No fingers allowed ." I added firmly . Alison's face a little bit disappointed .

"To them , you're my good fiancee . And I'd love you stay that way . But if they saw this , they will start to look at you differently ." I lean in , kissing her neck .

"They won't saw us . They went out to the store to buy some groceries as soon as I agreed to have my dinner here . They won't be home at least for another 30 minutes ." Alison speak , carresing my cheek .

I stop my action and look at her . "Hmmm ... That why we have to save some energy for tonight's dinner . You know my parents , they will ask you a lot of questions ." I lean in again . This time I plant a soft kiss on her neck up to her earlobe . I bite it slowly .

"I'd rather eat you right now . I don't care about your mom's ... potatoes ..." Alison stops , almost like her brain gonna explode . "Secret recipe ... You're tickling me ." Alison continue .

"Who knows you could pronounce 'potatoes' in a dirty sexy way ." I chuckle .

"Do we really have to discuss your mom's special potatoes right now ? 30 minutes , Emily . I can be quick ." Alison wink .

I stand up . "Let me lock the door first ."

Alison move to my bed . I turn around and walk towards her . She gently take my hand before slowly undressed me .

"Was my mom the one who let you waited for me upstairs , in my room ?" I ask curiously . Alison didn't answer my question . Instead , she unbuttoned my blouse from behind and kiss my shoulder softly .

Her action makes me smile . "Welcome home , Alison ." I slowly whisper .

* * *

So , Alison is Emily's fiancee . What do you think ? Leave me a review .

* * *

Wednesday , 4 June 2014

04:30 PM

- Miss BlackOcean -


End file.
